


屠龙者与黑羊骑士

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: ※ 背刺事件微博转发抽奖定制文（1/12）※ 美丽喵，向导哨兵设定，有私设，意识流





	屠龙者与黑羊骑士

埃斯蒂尼安又在梦境中尝到了浓郁的血腥味，微甜更多是苦涩的味道在他的口腔里弥漫。作为龙骑士的一生里他曾无数次尝到这种辛辣，哨兵远胜于常人的敏锐感官将战场上的每一丝气味扩大成鼓噪的危险信号，就连近在咫尺的敌人被刺穿时的血飞溅到脸上，对他来说都是濒临窒息的体验。

但迄今为止他从未真的被传感神经里不堪重负的信息压垮过，因为他在自己的天赋初现曙光的时候便幸运地遇见了那片温暖的云彩，过于刺眼灼热的光芒与热量尽数被冰凉的水雾熨帖地吸收，避免他这把举世罕见的双刃剑因过于锋利而伤及自己。

“艾默里克，”埃斯蒂尼安还记得最初签订契约的那个下午，他在骑兵驻地的篝火边接到通知，指挥官要他到办公室去一趟，传令官神色肃穆却又带着些许羡慕，口风却牢得好像冬季的冰壁，多一个词也不肯透露，但当埃斯蒂尼安见到指挥室里的青年，他的直觉便瞬间为他揭示了答案，“他们让你来做我的向导吗？”

“这是我的荣幸，”艾默里克回答，仪态款款地向埃斯蒂尼安欠身，彼时灵灾还没有降临，冬季的阳光仍有些许温暖，自窗外斜斜地照射在青年黑色的头发上，渲染成暖白色的温软薄霜，“希望你不会回绝这个提议。”

“是你向他们提出的？”埃斯蒂尼安并不特别吃惊，自他与艾默里克在战斗中相识，便对这位青年的作风有了感悟，但凡他所希望的事情，是无论如何都要去争取的，不管是一支锋利的箭，一位战友的生命，还是更宏大渺远的，用他的话来说是蓝图和理想的事情。

“不错，”艾默里克毫不避讳地点头，向埃斯蒂尼安伸出手，不知何时他摘下了手套，被阳光炙烤成糖浆色的皮肤带着弓绳磨砺出来的薄茧，“我们已经在战斗中合作过一次了，你的武勇和高昂的斗志令我十分敬佩，所以我希望能够成为你的向导，期待着在未来的战斗与人生中与你并肩。”

埃斯蒂尼安并没有立即握住对方伸来的手，他的喉咙里发出含混不清的声音，在旁人听起来很像是表达不屑。可艾默里克却并没有感到被冒犯，他微笑着等待着骄傲的龙骑士给他回应，正因为他有这样的耐心，大约半分钟后，他的手落入了埃斯蒂尼安有力的掌心里。

“反正你也没得选是不是？”龙骑士看似满不在乎地说，毫不委婉地指出了状况，“队伍里就剩我们两个人活了下来。”

“即使有，”艾默里克平和地回答，“结果也不会因此而有所改变。”他握紧龙骑士骨节分明的手，“我俩的相遇，或许正是战女神的安排，哈罗妮在冰天上俯瞰人间的勇士，将最合适的搭档送到彼此的身边，正教的典籍里难道不是这么说的吗？”

只是巧合而已。埃斯蒂尼安在心里想，却无心与艾默里克理论这些，要用嘴说的话整个伊修加德恐怕都没有人能够赢过那位年轻的贵族，更何况龙骑士的长项本就不在嘴皮子上。

但渐渐地，埃斯蒂尼安不得不承认艾默里克说的或许是对的，他们在所有的战斗中都展现出了令人惊异的合作无间，仿佛是出生时分离的齿轮重新嵌合在一起，即使不用刻意磨合也有着与生俱来的心领神会。如果冥冥中有什么力量安排着这一切，那除了哈罗妮本人外还有谁可以做到呢？

埃斯蒂尼安如今是全然信任艾默里克了，可在两人最初并肩的时日里，这位常被外人抱怨说难以相处的龙骑士，揶揄起他的向导来可是毫不留情的。他将艾默里克称为黑羊骑士，因为那位向导的精神实体是山坡上随处可见的黑羊。

“我还以为会是什么了不得的生物呢？”埃斯蒂尼安靠在被火堆烤热的石头上，嘴里衔着一根稻草，“竟然是羊。”这位了不起的龙骑士曾经是村里的放羊娃，在他的眼里，黑羊不过是牲畜，或者更直白点，是桌上的食物预备役，实在难以与战斗联系在一起。

“黑羊有什么不好呢？”艾默里克坐在龙骑士的身边，手里握着一柄木质的长勺，缓慢地搅动着锅里的热粥，“这种生物在库尔扎斯的山丘中生活已逾千年，不管是最初居住在这片土地的祖先，还是被人类驯化的后裔，都与我们同样被这土地滋养，也同样维系着这片土地。”

埃斯蒂尼安不耐烦地别过脸去，相比听艾默里克无聊的说教，蟋蟀的合唱要更动听许多。

艾默里克看出埃斯蒂尼安兴趣缺缺，却仍在继续着陈述：“更何况黑羊并非软弱的生物，它们有坚硬的犄角可以御敌，只要团结起来，也能战胜比自己更加强大和凶恶的敌人。它们甚至挺过了灵灾。”

这话倒是不假。埃斯蒂尼安想起新兵训练时的情景，那些刚拿上长矛的愣头青们在山坡上被训练用的黑羊撞得鼻青脸肿的样子历历在目，令他不经意地发出几声笑。

“听说你以前是牧羊人？”艾默里克察觉到龙骑士的表情松动，不失时机地问道。他是在埃斯蒂尼安的简历里知道这个情报的，作为如今极度稀缺的优秀向导，他有资格事先查阅哨兵的档案以确定自己是否能与他在精神方面契合。

“是的，”埃斯蒂尼安猜出对方是如何知道的，转过脸来以半开玩笑的语调说，“所以你是不是应该对我表现得更服从点呢？尊敬的黑羊骑士？”

艾默里克无奈地笑着回望埃斯蒂尼安，他那晚最后说了什么，龙骑士如今已经记不清了，逐渐弥漫到颅腔里的血腥味令他忍不住渴望别的事，他作为哨兵而艾默里克作为他的向导与他结契的原因。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”他们结合时艾默里克总是这样呼唤龙骑士的名字，他不像别的向导那样喜欢重复“冷静点”或是“别担心”，冰湖般浅蓝的眸子自会替他传达这样的信息，他只需要凝视埃斯蒂尼安灰色的眼睛，吻上那张颤抖的薄唇，便能够驱散令龙骑士发狂的诅咒。

与艾默里克精神所幻化的温顺黑羊不同，埃斯蒂尼安的精神向导是只黑色的巨龙，有着与尼德霍格一样的血红色眼睛，狂暴起来时会将他的精神世界搅得天翻地覆，制造出灵灾般的凄惨景象。

龙骑士曾经不止一次地思考，为什么他的精神竟然会幻化为一条恶龙？他可是立志将这种生物诛杀干净的龙骑士，他的精神有哪一点与这受诅咒的生物相似呢？

或许是他与恶龙缠斗太久所以灵魂也被同化为了恶龙，或许是他所继承的苍天之龙骑士的渊源，亦或是后来被写进修正过的历史书里，彼时却没有人得以知道的，流淌在血管里的那一丝丝龙的血脉。

总而言之，埃斯蒂尼安的精神向导是条恶龙，他曾眼睁睁地看着与此极为相似的生物在山坡上喷火，将森林与越野连同安详吃草的羊群烧成焦炭。他就这样吓跑了所有更早时有可能成为他向导的人，龙焰肆虐的山坡是他精神世界的具现，熊熊烈火足以吞噬所有但凡露出一丝破绽的精神实体，然后让其栖居的肉体陷入疯狂。

艾默里克却是个例外，这个人看起来无所畏惧，永远都是冷静毫不慌乱的样子，直到他的精神向导化作实体出现在埃斯蒂尼安的面前，龙骑士才明白为何说看似弱小的黑羊也有对抗龙族的力量。

身体初次结合时，他们相拥在被战火洗礼的断壁残垣中，埃斯蒂尼安刚经历过一场恶战，来袭的敌人被他轻松地解决了，可残留在神经和大脑里的那些敏锐知觉的副产物却带来了更大的折磨。

艾默里克提出完全联结时他是拒绝的，他不想承认自己的软弱，那么多年来他都是一个人扛下所有的一切，为什么这一次就不行呢？

“因为没有必要，”艾默里克的声音在龙骑士的脑海里直接响起，他已经与埃斯蒂尼安进行了精神上的联结，正是意识到这样还不足以缓解对方的痛苦，他才建议埃斯蒂尼安与自己进行更完全的，身体上的结合，“你本不必承受这样的痛苦。请交给我来处理吧，别忘了我是你的向导，我有责任为你做这些。”

不，你并不明白！这个时候的埃斯蒂尼安已经不是初识时的傲慢青年，尽管他嘴上永远不会承认，但他的内心深处其实对艾默里克颇为欣赏。正因为如此，他才不想与艾默里克实行完全的结合，因为那意味着他们的精神将永远地合二为一，不能再分开。

可他是龙骑士，是这个国家阵亡率最高的兵种，如果他有朝一日死在战场上，艾默里克该怎么办呢？

埃斯蒂尼安见过失去哨兵的向导是什么样的，虽然神学院研究出了用药物来缓解痛苦的方法，可仍有许多向导因为失去了精神联结的伙伴而陷入可怕的癫狂，疗养所夜里的惨叫凄厉得比直接被龙族的尖爪扎穿心脏还可怖。龙骑士绝不希望艾默里克陷入那样的境地，他看出来了，这位黑发的精灵青年身上有着某种独特的气质，好像战女神雕像上的冰泪石那样夺目，早晚会如星辰般升起到更高的位置去大放异彩，他与只会埋头战斗的龙骑士并不相同。

“那你就不要随随便便地去死！”正与龙骑士作着精神沟通的艾默里克自然也接收到了对方心里的想法，尽管他知道这部分内容是龙骑士因为失控才不经意透露出来的，也为自己无意识的偷窥而深感抱歉，却依然很高兴自己得以了解这样的情感，“埃斯蒂尼安，你可不能轻易地死去……”

余下的事情如同一个漫长又意犹未尽的仲夏夜之梦。艾默里克握住埃斯蒂尼安被汗水浸湿的手，郑重而笃定放在了自己的肩上，语调温和地提醒龙骑士抓紧。

精神上的撕裂感盖过了肉体的疼痛，埃斯蒂尼安只觉得有道冰冷的长矛刺穿了自己，在身体里如熔岩般翻滚的灼烫中开辟出清凉的溪流，那感觉就像是在最炎热的酷暑里跋涉于沙漠时忽然触到了绿洲的边缘，急不可耐地想要整个儿跳下去，按捺不住地渴望更多。

“放轻松，埃斯蒂尼安，”艾默里克吻着龙骑士发红的耳尖，缓慢而温柔地在对方的深处传递着抚慰，“你已经很好地完成了任务，龙族撤退了，我们获得了胜利，余下的事情交给我就好。”

“艾默里克……”埃斯蒂尼安艰难地张开嘴唇，却多一个字也说不出来，只能像溺水的人抱着救命的浮木那样抓紧艾默里克的身体，随着他的节奏在舟船般的臂弯里轻轻摇晃，耳畔纠缠着他发丝的呼吸听起来好像是摇篮曲，轻柔地安抚着他剧烈的心跳。

“对，就是这样。”艾默里克欣喜地发现怀里的身体不再抵抗，龙骑士紧绷的肌肉慢慢地松弛下来，灰色眼睛里的朦胧雾霭逐渐化作雨水，沾在银白色的睫毛上好像雨露落在蝶羽。他忍不住低头亲吻那泛着水光的眼角，海水的味道沾上他的唇，带着难以言说的苦涩，好像牧草燃烧后剩余的灰烬。

循着这样的滋味在埃斯蒂尼安回忆的长河里溯流而上，艾默里克看到了龙骑士的过去，看到了他的战友曾经亲眼目睹的一切，看到了使这位面容清秀的青年立志要杀尽龙族的惨痛过往，就这样，那摧枯拉朽的哀伤也弥漫在他的眼睛里，为那抹纯净的冰蓝色蒙上白雾。

他看起来很悲伤。埃斯蒂尼安读到了艾默里克眼里的淡淡哀愁，他想安慰说那些都是过去的事情，可长时交战两种力量在脑海里瞬间爆发，夺走了他对身体的掌控，他的四肢触电般剧烈地颤抖起来，想要抱紧艾默里克的肩却又仿佛碰不到实体。

耀目的光与灼人的热后周围忽然安静，活跃的感官讯号仿佛接到了来自中枢的指令，逐一冷却下来，陷入静谧的休憩，耳畔叫嚣的声音和神经末梢传来的刺痛全都消失不见。

埃斯蒂尼安在突如其来的安详中睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在绿草如茵的山坡上，看不到灰色石头修筑的要塞，也听不到吹拂着战旗的猎猎风声。被他当做枕头的是覆盖着软毛的脊背，黑羊像是在微笑的目光在侧面暖着他的脸。

龙骑士下意识地抬起手，看到的是覆盖着鳞片的利爪，于是知道他们这是在精神的世界里进行疗愈，竟有闲心去半揶揄地想，他这庞大的龙族身躯怎么没将那只黑色的小绵羊压成地毯。

“最难的部分已经结束了，”艾默里克的话在空气里飘扬，随着那些夹带花瓣的风，撩起龙骑士凌乱的长发，“考虑到这是第一次结合，我们俩的配合可算是十分默契。”黑羊亲昵地拱了拱埃斯蒂尼安的身体，“很高兴你最终接受了我。”

不得不承认艾默里克很有本事。埃斯蒂尼安望着远处依稀可见炊烟的村庄想，这里本是他精神领域梦魇的所在，是每次神经不堪重负陷入迷狂后都会置身的焦土，可艾默里克却将这里变成了一片春天。

“我说，你的过去又是怎么样的呢？”埃斯蒂尼安不习惯那些你来我往的客套，直截了当地说，“既然你看到了我的回忆，那作为礼尚往来，你是否也该将你的拿出来作为交换？”

“我正有此意，埃斯蒂尼安，”艾默里克往旁边跑去，引着黑色的巨龙跟着他在山坡上飞翔，他跑到了一片镜面般的湖泊前，等待巨龙翅膀的阴影覆盖在他身上，“在这里，你可以自己看。”

于是埃斯蒂尼安收敛翅膀沉入湖底，与艾默里克的拥抱相似的冰凉感觉霎时将他包围，一起涌进来的还有一个艰涩而漫长的回忆，他看到了一个裹着斗篷的人将孩子交给一对夫妇，听到了他因不喜社交所以未曾听过的流言，以及艾默里克迄今为止的人生中所有的千钧一发。

“这么说，你其实并不是博雷尔子爵的儿子？”埃斯蒂尼安将头探出水面，掀起的水花落在艾默里克的身上，岸边出现了一座小小的彩虹。

“大概不是吧，”艾默里克抖抖身上的水，望着那道逐渐淡去的五彩的桥说，“可是血缘这种东西，又该如何去证明呢？”

埃斯蒂尼安发出沉闷的吼声，他想起了自己死去的家人，虽说日子过得十分清贫，但大家聚在餐桌边和乐融融的时间却是不容置疑的幸福。反倒是不管怎么说都算出身高贵的艾默里克，或许他的整个童年里都未曾得到过来自真正父母的拥抱，也没有被夺走过什么不可失去的宝物。这样的骑士是因什么而斗志昂扬呢？

“为了伊修加德，”艾默里克毫不犹豫地回答了埃斯蒂尼安藏在心里的问题，“为了哈罗妮和她所有的子民。”

那时候卫月已经坠落，灵灾毫无征兆地降临，库尔扎斯的大地万里冰封，相遇时的永恒湖也早已没有牧草生长，人类的遗骸被冻成战场的指路牌，龙族的骨架则成为脊梁高耸的地标。

但在埃斯蒂尼安却幸运地永远拥有一块似海深春，阳光与暖风长久地停留在花开的土地上，足以对抗最严寒与残酷的冬季。

眼下他正在这片存在于精神世界的乐园里徜徉，他朝着熟悉的山坡缓缓攀行，鼻腔里的血腥味缭绕在他的身体周围，带着一丝不寻常的诡异。

直到化身为龙的龙骑士抵达山坡顶上，他才终于意识到这里少了什么：艾默里克不在这里。

放眼望去山坡上牧草曼妙，林子里树木高大繁盛，村庄宁静安详，湖面碧波荡漾，可他的向导却并不在这里，苍茫的视野中并没有一只黑羊，广袤的天地之间仅有一只孤独的黑龙。

或许不止一只。埃斯蒂尼安依稀可以听见巨龙的呼唤，那是属于真正的天空有翼物的龙啸，具有他的精神实体所无法模拟的频率，是只有身体里流淌着龙族之血的生物才能领会的密语。

尼德霍格。埃斯蒂尼安警觉地放眼四周，可满目望去皆是恬静安详的景色，山丘与树林就在他脚下，平坦的原野充其量只能躲得住野兔，除非尼德霍格会隐身，否则那头邪龙断不可能藏在在这里。

紧接着他又忽然在脑海里捕捉到这样的场景，他与冒险者穿过暴风的屏障，登上闪着电光的黑暗山脊，进入尼德霍格所在的龙巢神殿……记忆到这里蓦然清晰了起来，他想起了一件重要的，被他遗忘已久的事情：

尼德霍格已经死了。

他作为苍天龙骑士亲眼见证了邪龙的末日，如今在他鼻腔里弥漫的难闻气味难道不正源自于那头巨物的血？尼德霍格倒下时身体里溅出的鲜血甚至染红了他的铠甲，而他视之为珍贵的战利品和复仇的证明，任由那深红色在库尔扎斯喧嚣的风里凝固也没有洗去。

但艾默里克又在哪里呢？

寻不到那只黑羊的踪迹，即使眼前的景象是他见过多次的，埃斯蒂尼安的谨慎也让他无法确定所置身的究竟是何方。

也许我已经死了，埃斯蒂尼安心想这也不是不可能，正教的那些絮絮叨叨的祭司们不是常爱说人死后会回归故乡吗？

仔细地追溯起来，他先前的确经历过一场恶战，直到现在他都还觉得浑身疼痛，酸麻的感觉像无数的蚂蚁沿着每寸神经爬行，脊柱里传来断裂般的颤音，像是弓弦与企图操纵它的力量对抗所产生的震动，但更令他感到不安的是心脏，肋骨下似乎空空如也，没有东西在那里跳动，仿佛被生生挖去了般。

这么说来我真的死了吗？

埃斯蒂尼安隔着冰冷厚实的鳞片按着自己的胸口，血液像是凝固了，可惊惶却并没有因此减弱。

艾默里克……如果我死了，那艾默里克现在怎么样了呢？

往昔所看到的那些可怖景象又一次袭来，尖锐的呻吟和沙哑的痛喊在他的耳边回荡。只要一想到艾默里克很可能正承受着这些，他便感自深处传来难以抑制的痛苦。

艾默里克如今在承受着这些吗？还是说……另一种可能性漫上龙骑士的心头。他会不会也死了？哨兵和向导并肩作战，自然也有很大的几率同归于尽。

埃斯蒂尼安在心里拼命地回想着，艾默里克握着弓箭的样子浮现在他的眼前，目光坚定，英姿飒爽，可那锋利的箭尖却朝着龙骑士的胸膛，手指扣在拉到极限的弦上，松开时也没有丝毫的犹豫，冰蓝色的眼睛里闪着锐利的寒光，仿佛他正面对的是伊修加德的敌人，是龙族的眷属，是邪恶的巨龙尼德霍格。

而后那支箭划破了空气，带着尖锐的鸣镝声朝着他飞驰而来，撞在龙骑士抬起的手臂上断裂，金属与金属碰撞发出战栗的脆声，好像一颗碎成粉末的心在哀鸣。

艾默里克为何要对我射出这支箭？我们是何时成为敌人的？

埃斯蒂尼安在脑海里仔细地搜寻着回忆的每一个角落，想要搞清楚自己到底忘记了什么。这并非是容易的事情，思考让他感到头疼，身体则陷在越来越深的虚无中，但他眼下有的是时间，或许也将永远拥有时间，死亡后的世界是永恒的，如果他现在还能思考，那也将永远可以思考。

一只黑羊悄悄地靠近他的脚边，抬起弯曲的犄角轻轻地拱了拱黑龙的身体。埃斯蒂尼安猛地低下头，惊喜地看着那只可爱的小生灵，目光里流露出的期待却很快变成了失望。

那并不是艾默里克，那只是一只普通的黑羊，因它并不会说话，只会用漆黑的眼珠看着他。而后漫山遍野忽然出现了很多的黑羊，或许它们一直都在那，只是龙骑士沉浸在自己的思绪中并没有发现。

黑压压的羊群朝着他跑来，拱着他的身体朝着那片美丽的湖水推挤。埃斯蒂尼安很想拍死这些讨厌的生物，可看着它们与艾默里克的精神向导完全相同的模样，又不忍心这么做了。

你们到底想要做什么？埃斯蒂尼安不耐烦地挥动着翅膀，想要赶走这些聒噪的羊群，却在成片的黑云般的柔软包围中忽然想起了一切，想起了他与尼德霍格的战斗结束后的事情，想起了艾默里克为何要向他射出那支箭，想起了他为什么会在这里。

如此看来，战斗是真的已经结束了，尼德霍格再次被击败，龙眼被那小子扔到了深渊里，邪龙的血如若还在世间存有残留，也只剩我身上的这部分，所以我听得见它的声音却看不到它，因为它如今在我的心里。

这倒是个不错的结局，埃斯蒂尼安在山丘上躺下来，决定在这里等待着一切的终焉，等待自己最后的思维化为以太，回归永恒的海洋。到那时，他相信自己又能与父母和弟弟团聚，他会给他们讲述之后的事情，讲述夺走他们生命的尼德霍格是如何被打败的。

这么想着的龙骑士忽然意识到，他竟然没有战火与硝烟之外的故事可以讲述，自从被前任苍天之龙骑士收养后，他的心里充斥的只有复仇，他所追求的只有不断磨练自己的战技，竟然找不到一件轻松的事情是适合在重聚的时候讲给家人听的。

那些羊群还在持续不断地撞击着埃斯蒂尼安的身体，柔软的身体砸在坚硬的龙鳞上不痛不痒，反倒让那些固执的生物折断了犄角，散落在草地上可怜兮兮地像秋天树上掉落的松果。

埃斯蒂尼安索性闭了眼睛，不去看那些给他造成不了任何影响的小生灵，一生都在战斗的他已经感到累了，想干脆美滋滋地睡上一觉，直接进入最后的长眠。

“别睡，埃斯蒂尼安……睁开你的眼睛！”

熟悉的声音忽然在耳边响起，带着久违的清风般的感觉。埃斯蒂尼安猛地睁开眼睛，簇拥在身边的羊群不知何时消失了，视野里只剩下一只伤痕累累的黑羊，有着与艾默里克别无二致的冰蓝色眼睛。

“看着我，埃斯蒂尼安，看着我，”艾默里克的声音里洋溢着难以抑制的欣喜，他的犄角上满是划痕，浑身的软毛从未有过的凌乱，看起来狼狈不堪，像是走了很远的路，又像是刚从罗网中逃出来，“……谢天谢地，我终于找到你了。”

“这是怎么回事？”埃斯蒂尼安怀疑地望着艾默里克，“刚才那些羊是哪来的？别告诉我说，那些都是你变的？”

“要这么说倒也没错，”艾默里克语调淡然地回答，“你睡得太深了，我唤不醒你，便尝试着改换精神联结的通道，将意志分散在所有通向你的细线里，逐个地尝试与你交谈，想看看那条路才是通向你的正确方向。”

“以前可没这么复杂，”埃斯蒂尼安假装平静，心里却因艾默里克的平安无事落下了块大石头，“这次是什么情况？”

“邪龙残留在你身上的以太干扰了我跟你的交流，”艾默里克话语不疾不徐地解释道，“你一直在拒绝我，不管我怎么努力尝试呼唤你，你都不愿意给我回应……但现在一切都结束了。请跟我回去吧，埃斯蒂尼安，大家都在等着你呢。”

“大家？”埃斯蒂尼安掂量着这个词的份量，长久以来他都习惯独处，即使是与艾默里克，通常来说也是对方主动找他更多，他并不知道自己在世界上还有别的牵挂。

“是的，大家，”艾默里克沉声重复着，“英雄阁下每天都在通讯贝里询问你的状况，小少爷明面上假装坚强背地里却红了眼睛，露琪亚在哈罗妮塑像前为你点亮了祈祷灯，昂德卢能够背下你病历上医生写的每一句话……是的，埃斯蒂尼安，所有人都在盼着你归来。”

黑羊慢慢地靠近山坡上的巨龙，抬起鼻尖在埃斯蒂尼安的爪子上点了点，又蹭了蹭他慢慢复苏的身体，“跟我来，到湖的那边去，我是你的向导，请你跟着我……”

埃斯蒂尼安吃力地挪了挪身子，他已经飞不起来了，只能像蜥蜴那样在地面上爬行，所幸这山坡的青草还足够柔软，石块还不至于锋利到磨破他的爪子。

“尼德霍格真的死了吗？”龙骑士没有忘记确认他最关心的问题。

“放心吧，他再也不会复活了。”艾默里克回答，黑羊在前面领着路，贴心地为巨龙踢开路上的障碍，他知道惯于飞行的族类的脚掌是不适应在地面上行走的。

“前方还有战斗吗？”埃斯蒂尼安望着山脚，湖水在阳光下波光粼粼。

“战斗永远都会有的，”艾默里克在一块石头上停住脚步，回过头望着巨龙，“但伊修加德人民已经度过了许多艰难的岁月，任何困难都不会令我们止步不前，哈罗妮的子民永远无畏，战女神的荣光照耀着我们。”

“所以我现在该怎么做呢？”埃斯蒂尼安问。他们已经抵达那湖边了。

“跳进去，埃斯蒂尼安，”艾默里克回答，带着如释重负的轻松，“然后你就可以回家了。”

“如果换别人要我这么做，我是绝对不会答应的。”埃斯蒂尼安故作犹豫地说，望着湖面上漆黑的倒影，毫不犹豫地跳了下去。巨大的身体投入冰凉的水中，随之掀起的波浪将岸边的黑羊也卷了进去。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”艾默里克的话语融在水波里，不再是声音，而是直接传递到心里的讯号。

久违的悸动传来，龙骑士发现自己重新有了心跳，神经变得如以往那样敏锐，身体却在不受控制的下沉，湖水通过嘴巴和鼻腔灌进他的肺部。某种强烈的思维电流进入他的脑海，在里面细密地编织着，像是在修补他破损的精神领域。

艾默里克。埃斯蒂尼安被搅乱的脑海里只余这个名字，他在心里呼唤着他的向导，红色的眼睛在水里睁得好像两轮旭日，目光炽热却安静地注视着漂浮在他面前的黑羊。

“坚持住，埃斯蒂尼安，我们就快到了。”黑羊的毛发在水里如藻类般漂浮，有阳光从水面透下来，在他身边形成淡金色的光茧。

从埃斯蒂尼安身体渗出的汗液消融在湖水里，沿着他的鳞片表面泛起油质的微茫折射，四面八方涌来的压迫感在他的胸腔里挤出反胃的不适，呼吸则早就因肺部的充盈而停止，他如今就像是只没有生命的巨大标本浮在巨大的器皿里。

时间漫长得令他陷入半真半假的幻觉，与向导的联结体验本就与梦境相似，虚幻与真实总是咫尺之遥，透过摇曳的波光看去就连那只水里悬浮的黑羊也显得不真实，几乎令他怀疑这是否只是哨兵濒死时对向导残留的思念所制造的海市蜃楼。

“什么也别想，埃斯蒂尼安，请将一切都交给我。”

艾默里克的声音变得微茫了，不知是他的精神力量消耗太多，还是埃斯蒂尼安自己的精神变得虚弱，以至于两者间的联结也变得松弛。

埃斯蒂尼安只觉得时间在缓慢地流淌，却无法以分秒计算，他能听见耳边的水声逐渐淡去，眼前的光慢慢消逝。

黑暗如夜幕降临，巨龙的身体沉到了湖底。

所有的知觉都消退后，一丝柔和的光线穿过紧闭的眼睑，在黑暗中形成地平线的般的光亮弧形，埃斯蒂尼安缓缓地睁开眼睛，消毒水的味道漫进鼻腔，呛得他忍不住咳嗽。

房门忽然开启，进来的是穿着神殿骑士团制服的医师，他看着躺在病床上睁着眼睛的埃斯蒂尼安，惊喜地好半天也说不出话来。

艾默里克不在这里吗？

埃斯蒂尼安意识到房间里方才只有他，可他与艾默里克刚刚才进行过精神联结，按理说他的向导应该在身边才对。

医师过来检查了埃斯蒂尼安的状况，匆忙地说了些什么话后又很快离开了，走廊里响起神殿骑士团医院严格禁止的奔跑声。

窗外隐约有欢快的乐曲自街上传来，皇都的人民像是在庆祝着什么。埃斯蒂尼安重新闭上眼睛，等待着他的向导再次将他唤醒。

他这次并没有等多久，仿佛只是眨眼的时间，艾默里克便来到了他的面前，但他只是静静地站在后面看着，将床边让给某位哭哭啼啼的小少爷。冒险者则伫立在稍远处，隐忍而克制地微笑着。

直到所有的人都离开了，艾默里克才悄然走到床边，抚摸着再度陷入昏迷的埃斯蒂尼安终于被梳理整齐的长发。

尽管龙骑士被睡梦隔绝了与外界的所有联系，但艾默里克的话他却是一字一句都不曾错过。

所以他知道了，他的向导从未离开过他。即使肉体之间隔着遥远的距离，艾默里克也将精神的一部分留在了那片山坡上，无论离得有多远他们之间都存在着永不断裂的丝缕联系。所以那位向导永远都能在虚无的世界中找到他的哨兵所在。

不管埃斯蒂尼安迷失在何方，艾默里克，他的黑羊骑士都能够带他回家。


End file.
